


The Bath Incedent

by PocketableSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Macro/Micro, Sex Toys, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, unaware cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketableSPN/pseuds/PocketableSPN
Summary: Anonymous Asks: Do you take prompts? Because I would love to know what happens Tiny!Dean winds up in Sam's bath. Especially when Sam takes the alone time to start getting frisky





	1. Chapter 1

This is, by far, the worst position that Dean’s gotten himself into since he’s gotten shrunken down. Treading the turbulent water to the best of his abilities, the tiny Winchester, measuring no more than an inch and a half tall, struggles to keep his head above water. Sam, the freakin’ giant obliviously relaxing in the bath, was completely unaware of Dean’s strife. It was the slight motions of his huge-ass little brother shifting into a more comfortable position that generated the current that threatened to steal Dean under the surface.

Unfortunately, it pretty much took Sam’s undivided attention in a normal scenario for him to be able to discern his shrunken brother’s miniscule voice, so there was little to no hope of Dean being able to get Sam’s attention by simply shouting at his colossal, naked form. Seeing no other way, while remaining absolutely _not_ happy with it anyways, Dean swam closer to his brother, eventually climbing up on top of the warm, massive floating limb that was palm-up. Sam barely even twitched as Dean clambered across the damp skin, not even consciously registering his brother even as the other stood on him.

Dean hadn’t gotten far before everything went downhill fast. Without warning, Sam suddenly began to move, his hands gently curling in on themselves so that Dean became trapped in the space between those stretching fingers and wide palm, thankfully unharmed in his fleshy prison. Nausea hit the tiny hunter like a cannon ball as the sensation of flying enveloped him when Sam lifted his hands as he turned around in the tub on his knees, moving so that his chest was supported by the side of the Jacuzzi sized tub, because apparently the Men of Letters did not skimp on accommodations for personal hygiene.

Light flooded back into Dean’s field of vision as Sam’s hand opened. There was only just enough time for Dean to look up, tracking Sam’s other hand, to watch it push down on a huge pump directly above him before the shrunken Winchester was completely buried under thick, gel-like soap that smelled distinctly like lavender. Damn Sam and his girly cleaning products! This is even worse than the water, being so dense that Dean can barely move at all through it, let alone fight his way to the surface, and, sonuvabitch, Dean’s gonna die from his baby brother taking a freaking bath, and damnit all to Hell.

He was vaguely aware of the world shifting outside his soapy prison, but he can’t even open his eyes to see what’s happening because pure, concentrated soap making direct contact with his eyes? No thank you.

Next thing Dean knows, he’s being scooped up by two giant fingers from his ginormous little brother’s other hand, and is finally able to rise to the top of the soap that got taken with him, gasping for breath and just so thankful to still be alive until those two fingers move to Sam’s enormous ass, where they smear both the soap and Dean over the overgrown hunter’s hole.

Dean’s spluttering and struggling away from those fingers and shouting for Sam to goddamn pay attention and get him out of here but his brother can’t hear him over the giant’s own moans, and the miniature man is helpless against the powerful fingers that push and pull his small form with ease as they circle but don’t breach Sam’s entrance.

Then they’re abruptly gone, and Dean hopes against hope that he’s been noticed, up to the point that Sam’s hand returns to apply the rest of the soap to the hole. Steadily, the pressure pushing Dean against Sam’s eager ass hole increases as both of their anticipation of what is to come builds and builds, till Sam is swiftly pushing in two fingers, and Dean, into himself in one fluid motion.

Dean is enveloped in darkness, and a rumbling hissing groan shakes the entire being around the shrunken Winchester as Sam feels the pleasure of being filled and the sting of the soap, completely drowning out Dean’s screams.

But it doesn’t just stop there, oh no. Those battering ram fingers of Sam’s keep pushing and probing Dean into the fleshy walls, and any bids for freedom of their touch only seem to excite Sam more so that he’s practically seeking Dean out with every thrust of his own hands, while remaining completely oblivious to what- or who- is making this time feel so much better, so much more intense than its predecessors. When Sam finally manages to push Dean up against his prostate, a keen of pleasure ripples through the giant’s form. Dean has gone limp, having completely exhausted himself from trying to stay afloat earlier in the tub and then uselessly resist the whims of Sam’s masturbation-driven hand as it sought out release.

The bath began to slosh as Sam picks up pace, having found his sweet spot, and, oh God, this is the freaking best that he’s felt in a long time, and Sam knows that he just needs a little more to push him over the edge. It is in that moment, where Sam lingers on the brink of orgasm, that his knees slip out from underneath him in the bath.

Sam lets out a distinctly un-manly sounding yelp as he tumbles, pulling his fingers out of himself. Harrumphing in agitation, the youngest Winchester acknowledges the fact that this could all go so much smoother if he’d just continue this in his own bedroom. So, the hunter stood up, toweled off his body as the bath drained, and then walked off to transfer this action over to a more convenient location, with the poor tiny Dean, drained and battered, still stuck up his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Dean was uncomfortable with this situation could barely be classified as a mere understatement. Dean was sore, and exhausted, and mentally scarred for life, and violated, and used, and up his baby brother’s ass. Even though the soap which had accompanied the tiny man inside helped to block out any _other_ odors, Dean was still having a pretty hard time finding a silver lining to being trapped inside of Sammy’s rectum.

But, if Dean thought that this personal Hell was over when Sam got out of the bath, then he was sorely mistaken. After enduring the awful experience of the push and squeeze and pull and squeeze and repeat of Sam walking, the world around him (aka the walls of muscle that are his brother’s ass) clenches tight suddenly and inexplicably, knocking the breath out of Dean’s lungs in their unforgiving clasp.

What was essentially an all-powerful grip upon Dean’s tiny body, was nothing more than Sam reflexively contracting his ass as anticipation floods his veins. Having arrived in his room, the younger hunter makes sure to lock the door behind him; the last thing he wants is for Dean to barge in on him right now (oh, if only he knew). Sam was quick to recover the items he needed from the secret hiding spot he had created in one of the walls of his room. He found it necessary to have such a place or otherwise face snoopy big brothers finding certain objects that would make for a series of very awkward and humiliating pranks, conversations, and, undoubtedly, blackmail. Toy in hand, Sam eagerly assumed position on his bed, lubing it up (not too much- he liked the burning stretch) and moving it to his ready and willing hole.

For a moment, everything fell blessedly still, and Dean thought that maybe he’d finally caught a break. Dean began to struggle once more against these lax walls, thinking that maybe he could draw Sam’s attention now that the younger Winchester wasn’t otherwise occupied. This was quickly proven wrong when Sam’s ass tightened brutally around him again, before relaxing.

Not needing to be taught the same lesson twice, the inch and a half tall man simply lay there, resigning himself to staying inside of his oblivious brother’s ass until an opportunity to escape presented itself. He never anticipated what would happen next.

Suddenly, he was no longer alone in Sam’s ass. Something about twice as thick as he was (which really isn’t that much, all things considered) and far longer slid up into Sam and right past Dean, pushing the shrunken man up against Sam’s inner lining, but nothing too drastic. Dean was confused at this point more than anything else; if this whatever-it-is was for pleasure (that’s the only reason why Dean could guess anyone would ever purposefully stick something up their ass for), then it really wasn’t doing much. Not that it’s something he ever really wanted to consider, but maybe Sammy-boy should invest in some better sex toys.

And then it got bigger. With the hissing sound of air being pumped into it, the sex toy fucking _grew_ , leaving Dean with just a little less space. Before Dean could really react- get pissed, anxious, or even afraid- the thing inflated again and again. That’s when Dean realized exactly what this toy was. His eyes widened and jaw dropped and he startled flailing around in earnest because he did not want to stick around for this show any longer than he already had, especially not when-

You know, there’s a lot of people who consider inflatable dildos as a little out there, but Sam loves them. The way that they leave him completely filled without a centimeter of space left, always stretching him out on the inside, is such an incredible turn-on to him. It’s with a special type of satisfaction that Sam closes his hand around the pump again, listening to the hiss of air as the dildo inside of him only got bigger. And, for some reason he couldn’t explain, it felt as if his ass was almost tingling as a result, the sensation only growing stronger the more he inflated his toy. Sam groaned, low and deep in his chest as he had to grip the base of his weeping cock to keep from coming; he wanted this to last as long as possible.

How Dean is still able to breath is beyond him. At this point, he’s pinned tight to the straining and trembling walls of Sam’s ass, and Dean’s pretty sure that all his kinky bastard of a brother would have to do is look down to be able to see the impression of his tiny body pushed tight against his abdomen. At least the inflatable fucking dildo has gone completely taught at this point, so there’s no way Sam could make it any bigger even if he wanted to. That knowledge in mind, the shrunken brother had thought that the it couldn’t possibly get any worst.

But then the pushing started.

Sam (who was most definitely gonna get his pervy ass kicked as soon as Dean was out of it and bigger than a gummi bear) was pushing and probing the visually noticeable bulge the dildo made on his body, and, of course, his fingers seemed to seek Dean out with every press.

Logically, Dean knew that he should just lay there and take it, but his anger flared back up again and he fought against the touches, unwilling to be used as Sam’s masturbation buddy. This only made is so much more enjoyable for Sam, whose moans reverberated through his body, rumbling around Dean’s small form.

Fisting his erection and feeling out the protruding, firm shape that his toy molded his body around. A rising wave of heat and pleasure was overtaking Sam, his breathing rate going up a notch so that harsh pants were echoing out in the sex-tainted air. With a final jerk of his wrist and push of his hand, the youngest Winchester was coming hard as ecstasy crashed over him, thick strips of come painting his bed white.

Somehow, Sam’s ass managed to grip Dean even tighter as the younger hunter climaxed, his giant hand only adding to the pressure from outside. Dean’s tiny body was unable to even twitch, and he was sure that at any moment now he’d flatten into a pancake.

But then it was over, and Sam was collapsing against the bed and his ass loosening somewhat around Dean, who breathed a sigh of relief. But instead of moving to deflate the dildo and take it out of his ass, Sam surrendered to the tempting pull of sleep, his ass clenching spasmodically around Dean and the toy in unconsciousness so that his shrunken brother never got more than a minute or two or relief.

At least by the time that Sam woke up and got around to taking this damned toy out, he’d be so loose and gaping that Dean could just walk out of his ass. Too bad it looks like Dean’s going to be in for a long wait until that can happen though.


End file.
